Bookworm
by Larien Mithrandir
Summary: Nathan finally tries his hand at a serious relationship again. Set during Season 3. Written for my Twin. Rated T because Dethklok is Dethklok. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Another Girl

**A/N:** So, I've miraculously turned my twin, Celeste, into a Nathan fangirl. She's not into Metalocalypse, but she did like Charlie a fair bit. Now she's developed a soft spot for Nathan. So, she asked for this fic. Hope you enjoy it, dearest George! Read, review, and enjoy.

~Larien~

_"Well, ladies, it looks like Dethklok front man Nathan Explosion is back off the market!"_ the Dethklok Minute host cheerily announced. _"This time, he's gone the intellectual route. He was spotted last night at the premiere of _Dear John_ with famed novelist Serena Dayglow. The two were introduced several weeks ago at Serena's latest book signing, which promoted the newest book in her series _Across the Globe_. Looks like they hit it off great! Haha, good luck, you two!"_

Pickles angrily switched off the TV and glared at Nathan, who was seated on the couch, arms locked behind his head. Skwisgaar, Toki, and Murderface stood behind Pickles, varying levels of anger and annoyance on their faces. Nathan smirked back up at them. Pickles finally sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Another one?" he questioned quietly. "Dood, ya r'member the last one, don't ya? She was a harpy bitch that sucked out yer soul. And now ya wanna go through dis again? Are we gonna have ta hurt ya like last time?"

Nathan's grin grew wider, exposing his canines. "I like this one," he stated simply.

"Ja, buts last time dat lady wouldn't lets you does not'ing—NOT'TING!—wit' us!" Skwisgaar shouted angrily. "She nots even lets you goes to Pronsgographys Award! Pfft."

Murderface stepped forward, bringing his face mere inches from Nathan's. "Remember: Women'sch schoulsch were created in Hell. They schmell nische, schure. But they're all the schame! Schoul-murdering demonsch!"

Nathan scowled and wiped the spittle from his face. His friends were really starting to dampen his good mood. "Guys, this one is _different_. She's…uh…smart. And pretty. And she lets me do stuff!" He stood and glared at them, daring them to say something back.

"Ja?" Toki questioned angrily, oblivious to the challenge in his front man's emerald eyes. "Yous t'ink _dis one_ lets you go to sees da naked ladies? I t'inks not! Shes would tells to you, 'No, Nat'ens, you stay wit' me and not go pals around wit' naked ladies!'"

That did it for Nathan. He got right up in Toki's face, nose-to-nose, and bellowed, "WHO SAYS I'D WANT TO PAL AROUND WITH NAKED LADIES WHEN I CAN PAL AROUND WITH SERENA?!" The two stood, pale eyes glaring into emerald ones and vice-versa, until Charles entered the room.

"Nathan, please step away from Toki. Boys, please stop heckling Nathan," the manager said evenly. "Nathan has chosen to be in a monogamous relationship with this young lady and I'm sure they would both appreciate it if you respected his choice."

"Hey, robot, what ams…uh…mogagmamy? Ja, what ams mogagmamy?" Skwisgaar asked.

Before Charles could answer, Pickles snickered and said, "Dood, it means Nat'en don't wanna do you-know-what with any other ladies."

A wide grin broke out on Skwisgaar's face and he said, "Oh! So, you means, he ams likes de gays?" At this, Nathan's band mates lost themselves in fits of laughter.

Nathan rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room. He called over his shoulder, "God, you guys are immature! How can I be gay if I'm dating a _woman_? Yeah, later."

"Hey, where's he go?" Toki asked.

"He has a date tonight, Toki. Speaking of, I have to go put together a team of klokateers to watch Nathan. Oh, and we have a band meeting in ten minutes. I expect you all to be there," Charles said, leaving the room as well.


	2. Meetings

**A/N:** Huzzah, second chapter! Because I got me fence back! If you don't get the fence joke, don't worry, it's an inside joke between me and Celeste. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!

~Larien~

"Gentlemen," Senator Stampingston addressed the Tribunal, "it seems that Nathan Explosion has once again chosen to pursue a serious relationship." A picture of a woman with shoulder-length red hair, bright green eyes, and a warm smile flashed up on the screen behind the senator. The woman wore a teal tank top, an ankle-length black skirt, and black high-heeled boots. "You're all familiar with the novelist Serena Dayglow?"

General Crozier scowled at the screen. "My file shows that Miss Dayglow is one of Nathan Explosion's favorite authors. But isn't she famous for writing travel novels?"

"Yes, their union is rather confusing," Vater Orlaag chimed in. "We cannot allow this to continue! We should take a similar course of action as we did with Rebecca Nightrod."

"No! We could use her to our advantage and get closer to Dethklok. Then we could take them down from the inside," General Crozier disagreed.

"Yes," Senator Stampingston mused, "we could use Miss Dayglow—"

"We will do nothing!" Mr. Selatcia interrupted. "We will let love take its intended course…"

Back at Mordhaus, Dethklok was seated around their conference room table. Charles stood at the head of the table, shuffling through various papers. Nathan was seated between Murderface and Pickles, with Toki and Skwisgaar directly across from them. The other four boys were glaring at Nathan, who had changed into his polo and brushed his hair.

Murderface sighed and said, "Alright, robot, I'm schtarting thisch meeting." He leaned over towards Nathan, who was scowling. The bass player took a good, long, dramatic sniff of his front man and commented, "My, Nathan, that is a lovely schmell. What…What is that _intoxschicating_ fragrancsch? Did Old Schpicsche come out with a new schmell? Becausche it schmellsch like you loscht your ballsch." Murderface sat back in his chair, a smug smile pasting itself across his face. It was soon wiped off by Nathan's fist.

"Boys!" Charles spat. "Settle down and listen. I've already told you to leave Nathan alone. Now, we have some very important things to discuss. First off, there is the matter of security. I'm sure you all remember the Revengencers. It seems they have resurfaced and are gathering their forces again. In the next couple of days—" Charles was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," the manager sighed.

A faceless klokateer stepped in and was followed by a young redheaded woman. "Sir, Miss Dayglow is here to see Lord Explosion. I was not sure of what to do, so I brought her here."

Nathan stood, a smile spreading across his face. He quickly crossed the room to stand beside Serena. "Thank GOD, you're here! C'mon, let's go," he said, trying to usher his date out of the room.

Charles rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

Pickles, Murderface, and Skwisgaar all let out audible groans. Toki, on the other hand, chirped cheerily, "Hey, Serena! It's ams nice to sees yous again!"

Serena smiled back at Toki and said, "It's nice to see you again, too, Toki!" Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled Serena out of the room.

As they were leaving, they could hear the other three boys reprimanding Toki with cries of, "Dildoes!" "Schtupid idiot!" and, "GAHD, Toki, ya kiss-ass!"


	3. Date Night

**A/N:** Finally, chapter 3! Sorry it's taking me so long to write this. School tends to get in the way of a lot of things. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!

~Larien~

Nathan pulled his Murdercycle to a slow stop on the gravel parking lot. It was mostly empty, except for a few of the carnival workers' vehicles. He had expressly told Ofdensen that he wanted the carnival to be empty. His last date with Serena had almost been a disaster, thanks to crazy fan ladies flashing their breasts at him and photographers snapping pictures every five seconds. Serena squeezed Nathan around his middle before she slid off the back of his bike, bringing him back to reality. As he took her hand in his larger one, she said, "It's very sweet of you to have this carnival made private for our date, Nathan." She stopped him so she could stand on her tip-toes and plant a chaste kiss on the singer's cheek.

Nathan blushed, grinned, and mumbled, "Yeah, you said you liked…carnivals…And I hate the fans. They're stupid. And those guys with cameras are…worse." He thought about how satisfying it had been to punch that unfortunate photographer who had decided getting close-ups of Nathan and Serena was a good idea. The redhead had later told him it was a thoughtful gesture, but violence didn't always solve problems.

The pair strolled through the admissions gate with hardly any problem. The man working the gate did make a lewd gesture towards Serena, though, causing her to cling tighter to Nathan's arm. The dark-haired singer growled at the carnival worker and he quickly found something on his shirt to be much more interesting.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Nathan asked, grinning down at his date. He felt like a fourteen-year-old boy all over again: awkward, nervous, and very self-conscious.

Serena took in their surroundings. Her eyes lighted on the game alley. More specifically, her eyes lighted on a giant stuffed wolf hanging over the Touchdown Toss game. Nathan followed her gaze and chuckled. This was going to be too easy. Football was his best subject in high school. They made their way to the stall and Nathan hurriedly shoved the money into the man's hand. The game attendant gave Nathan three small foam footballs and told him that if he got all three balls through the tire, he'd win a small prize.

"How many footballs do I have to throw to get that big wolf? Up there?" the burly front man growled.

The attendant rolled his eyes and replied, "You have to get ten in a row for the wolf." Nathan gave the man more money and the man placed seven more footballs on the counter. Nathan effortlessly threw all ten footballs through the tire. The attendant seemed a bit taken aback, but he got the large wolf down and gave it to Nathan. Serena threw her arms around Nathan's neck and placed a lingering thank-you kiss on his lips, causing the attendant to roll his eyes again and mutter, "God, get a room!" Nathan turned back to growl at the man, but Serena quickly pulled him away from the stall and towards the hall of Mirrors. On their way, a klokateer came and took the giant wolf from Nathan, so His Lordship would not have to lug it around all over the park.

Nathan looked down at the demure redhead and said, "That guy was a douche bag. Why can't I, uh, hit him?"

"He may be that, but I told you violence is not always the answer," Serena said, smiling up at him. "Besides, I'll kiss you wherever and whenever I want. As your girlfriend, that is my right." She pulled him down by his shirt collar and kissed him on the lips playfully. He grinned wolfishly at her as she broke away and ran towards the Hall of Mirrors. She stopped just outside suddenly, her playful mood dissipating.

As they entered the building, Serena pressed close to Nathan, throwing her arms around his middle. He looked down at her, puzzled as to why she might be frightened, and then threw his arm around her shoulders. Something in the back of his mind told him he should be on guard and very protective. He couldn't bring himself to look at the silly images flashing by them as they walked through the building. They finally came to a stop in a room walled in entirely by mirrors that reflected normal images. Serena was trembling and hiding her face in his side. He stared at their reflection for a few moments before looking down at her.

"What's wrong? There's, uh, not really anything to be afraid of," Nathan said as soothingly as he could.

Serena pried herself from the dark-haired man's side and looked up. "Do you remember when I explained to you how I could sense people's auras? Well, there's someone in this building that has a _black_ aura. They've been following us through this entire building. I…I want to go home now." She hugged her arms to her chest and turned away from him. She took to studying the reflection in the mirror and saw what looked like a white gorilla dropping down from the ceiling.

Nathan noticed the gorilla of a man in the mirror a half a second after Serena. He whipped around to face the man and was met with a crowbar to the forehead. As the darkness of subconscious took him, Nathan heard Serena begging, "Please, no, don't hurt me!"


End file.
